


Life is a Rollercoaster

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, greg dies, holmcest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Sherrinford, Greg is added to the game.





	Life is a Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Lestrade/Sherlock in the beginning  
> Sherlock/ Mycroft at the end

Sherlocks POV:

 

Sherlock stood, in that smallish empty cold room. With his elder brother Mycroft Holmes and his long time friend John Watson standing behind him. They all stared at the t.v screen in shock. His little sister, Eurus Holmes sat there, with a grin on her face, and a gun in her hand. It pointed to Gregory Lestrade. He looked as if he was crying. 

"How long have you and Greg dated? Hm Sherlock?" Eurus asked sneakily. Sherlocks heart ached as he looked at the man he loved through the screen with a gun pointed to his head. "S-Seven and a half months." Sherlock answered shakily. Mycroft and John both looked even more shocked, both not knowing of this relationship. Not even Mycroft. 

"Oh. Well that's a pity isn't it, tell him Greg." The black haired woman said. "Tell him what you did." She said then. Sherlock was confused. "What was she talking about? Then, for the first time since he has seen his boyfriend, Greg talked. "I cheated on you." He blurred out. Sherlocks eyes went wide and he took a step back. "W-What?" He said. He didn't believe it. 

"With Donovan. I'm so so sorry Sherlock. I love you, with all of my heart. Honestly. It was a terrible mistake...." Greg was crying now, and Sherlock too. He felt his heart break. No. No, no no no. This really couldn't be happening. Not Greg, not the man he loved. His thoughts were interrupted by his sisters voice. "Now Dear brother. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to shoot your lovely little pet here. Unless you take that gun, and shoot your adorable little head." 

There was no hesitation. Sherlock instantly pointed the gun he had gotten earlier to his own head, tears rolling down his cheeks. What are am I doing? He cheated. He broke my heart. But for the second time, his thoughts were interupted. Though by his other sibling. "Sherlock Holmes, stop." Mycrofts voice was thick. Sherlock didn't turn around. That was one of his biggest mistakes. 

The gun Sherlock was holding to his own head was suddenly taken from his hands, by John. "No!" The curly haired man cried. "John please! Let me do this! He will die if I don't!" He cried. John shook his head. "I'm sorry." Was all he said, and that's when a gun shot rang through the room. Sherlock whirled back to look at the screen and instantly his world crumbled. Gregory Lestrade was dead.


End file.
